Loss of a Friend and More
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: When Phineas dies just after his second kiss with Isabella... Isabella is depressed, but decides to tell the tale of what happened... Hoping she feels better...  I have no idea why I wrote this at all...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Alright, so I've had this idea in my head for quite a while... And then I put it on my 'Doc Manager (Upload), so that I could remember to work on it later... I completely forgot about it until today, when I was bringing myself to start writing more chapters again... I forgot the original reason why I was writing this... *shrugs* I don't know... I honestly have no idea why I'm writing this... Sad... just sad...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

How does it feel to you, when the person that you dream about night after night, the person that you go to and visit every single day, the person that you _love _finally figures out your feelings for him? That he is no longer then young oblivious inventor on the block? Just the young inventor on the block? And what would happen, if he actually started returning the feelings that you had for him all this time with a deep sincerity? That he actually _loves_ you back?

Of course, all good things must come to an end. In one bright flash of light, that love quickly was replaced with a huge pain and emptiness that no matter what you do, you can't fill, no matter how hard you try... What type of pain you ask? Well... I can't really answer that... All I know is that the one I love is now DEAD!

But who want's to hear about the sad, depressing story of how my crush died? Nah, I'm gonna prefer to live the rest of my life, remembering the two good moments of my life. The two times that I had actually kissed my crush. What were those two times you ask? Well... That makes it go into a little more detail. The first time was August 5th, if anyone cares to remember that... We had gotten our memories back several years later... The sad part was when he asked me about it, and was still very clueless as to what it meant between me and him. The second time happened a few years ago... About the time that he died.

The firs time that he had asked me out, just me and him, no one else. Save his parents who were dropping us off before heading to a Antique Convention downtown, that was when he kissed me. And I kissed him back... Why? Do I need a reason to kiss my crush back?

Well, I might as well go back and relive that day, then maybe my therapist will declare that I've gotten through the worst of my depression that I've been going through since that day.

And if I'm well enough to be declared 'well' again, then maybe I could go and finally pay my respects to his grave... Something I couldn't even bring myself to do the day of the funeral...

Alright, now where should I begin this story? Oh right... Well, I think I can start back at August 5th, and flash-forward to the day of the second kiss.

Well, you see...


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: Congratulations Myron, you managed to make it so that your entire computer destroyed itself, and as a result, you lose 53 chapters worth of writing! *facepalms* I hate myself... Mainly because I saved none of them on the fanfiction website or any other internet related thing... so wow...**

**Moving on...**

**So I had gotten a review from this story that I had no idea that I had even written... I do not remember writing it or ever posting it for anyone... Interesting... Failure... Lovely...**

**So I guess I'm gonna continue this mysterious story of mine while my brain tries to work out how to rewrite 53 chapters for my Story Extravaganza...**

* * *

><p><strong>August 5th<strong>

"Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella asked, raising her hand.

"Yes?" Major Monogram replied.

"So uh, none of us are going to remember any of this?" Isabella asked, thinking rapidly to herself.

"That's right," Major Monogram clarified.

"Good!" Isabella declared with a devious look in her expression before she took Phineas by the face and kissed him for all that she was worth.

Phineas gasped and smiled. "Isabella!"

"HIT IT CARL!" Isabella exclaimed before smirking and looking at Phineas.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Phineas tried to stop the process of losing his memory of this event.

A bright flash, and it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked as she walked into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas waved. "Well, Ferb and I have had this one thing on our minds for several hours now, and we couldn't remember anything about it... Do you remember what happened August 5th, three years ago?"

"Nope," Isabella replied. "It was three years ago, I doubt anybody would remember a specific date that was three years ago..."

"Exactly... Ferb and I have been going over it time and time again, and that is the one day we can't remember a single thing about! So we are creating a memory kick machine that will kick our memories of a specific date or event to the front of our memories, being able to remember anything and everything as if it just happened."

"Well, I guess it would be nice to be able to remember everything..." Isabella replied.

"Cool!" Phineas replied while smiling. "Now just tighten that lever over there Ferb...AND we are done!"

"Alrighty then, who gets to remember what happened first?" Isabella asks.

"Why not you Isabella?" Phineas offered, pulling up a chair and motioning for her to sit on. Isabella complied and Phineas put a large helmet up onto her head. "Okay Ferb, fire her up!"

Ferb pulled a lever, pushed some buttons and a bright flash was emitted from the machine as it began taking effect.


End file.
